Bevel Lemelisk
Bevel Lemelisk was one of the Chief engineers for both the Galactic Republic and the Empire. Early Career Before the Clone Wars, Lemelisk worked for a civil engineering company on his native Serenno. Unfortunately, he had the tendency to incorporate deadly weapons systems into all of his designs. He was fired after several gigantic turbolasers hs added to a sewer project began firing on workers. While civil firms had little use for his innovations, the outbreak of the Clone Wars gave him an outlet for his destructive creativity. He initially went to work for Count Dooku creating elaborate droid-based weapons that could be built by the Geonosians, but found the budgetary and aesthetic restrictions too constraining. He contacted Wullf Yularen and offered to defect to the Republic. Palpatine embraced Lemelisk's most ridiculous and inefficient ideas leading to a constant stream of intimidating war machines. Many in the Senate disapproved of what they saw as wasteful spending, and called for full hearings into the design process. Somehow, local janitor Walex Blissex was able to present his idea for a new Star Destroyer design to the Senate and the Supreme Chancellor. Despite Bevel's loud ridicule Palpatine was impressed with the design and had no trouble getting the enthusiastic Senate to confrim his appointment as Chief Starship Engineer of the Republic. Lemelisk was outraged and attempted to point out that Blissex was an idiot, and that Lemelisk's design would improve both survival rate and destructive power. When the Senate dismissed his argument, he went insane and threatened to use his fully-functional model to destroy them all. Unfortunately his design was defective, and he only managed to electrocute himself. Second Chance While he was left for dead on the Senate floor, Lemelisk somehow survived his injuries. He decided to devote the rest of his life to getting his revenge on Blissex, and proving that he was the best designer in the Galaxy. At the end of the Clone Wars, he heard that the Emperor was looking for some new superweapons. Lemelisk siezed the opportunity to present some things he had been working on for many years. The Emperor decided to appoint him Head of Important Superweapons. His re-emergence pushed Walex Blissex to defect to the Rebellion, which further emboldened Lemelisk's drive to create the ultimate power in the Galaxy. Lemelisk went to work designing what would later be known as the Death Star. He was not terribly interested in all the small details, like bathrooms, so he let others design most of the inside. He was reponsible for the outer design, including the turbolaser and tractor beam placement. He disagreed with the notion that the core needed to have an external exhaust port, but relented when it was shown that if all the lights were turned on at once, the core would overheat. After the Destruction of the Death Star, Lemelisk became convinced that Walex Blissex had somehow been responsible, and immediately went to work on a better superweapon. Better Superweapon He eventually settled on building the same thing, only a little bit bigger. Apparently, he felt that the Rebels weren't intimidated enough, and that's why they were able to destroy the first Death Star. The Emperor saw that as a logical explanation, so he gave it the go-ahead. During the construction process, Lemelisk learned of the Emperor's plan to leak information to the Rebels in order to trap them. He personally told an obiovus Rebel spy, "if the Rebels bring someone who has lots of experience designing Star Destroyers, they'll win," in order to ensure that his old nemesis would be around. This time around, Lemelisk made sure there was no way to blow up the reactor from the surface. He also insisted on a huge shield that would be projected from a nearby planet, not realizing that this arrangement made the station completely immobile. When the attack came, Lemelisk was on board hoping to see the destruction of the Rebel Fleet. When Arvel Crynyd drove his ship into the bridge of the ''Executor'', Bevel immediately realized that he had underestimated Walex Blissex, and took the opportunity to abandon the station on board one of the many waiting shuttles. Unfortunately, by the time he arrived at the hanger, the entire station was in a state of panic, and most of the shuttles were full. He attempted to board the last remaining shuttle just as it was leaving, but the pilot didn't see him and nailed him in the head with one of the wings. As he lay on the floor waiting for death, he spent his last breath cursing Walex Blissex. He died moments before the station exploded. Category:Separatists Category:Republic Category:The Empire Category:People killed by Luke Skywalker